Passing the Time
by Pile of Manga
Summary: My mother would bring me to Seto Kaiba's business meetings in hopes I'd elope with him to diminish the rivalry between their companies-- she has no idea what she's gotten us into. (KaibaOC)
1. Stuck

Heh –grin- so, this is a short lemon fic I started a while ago. It is written in first person, through the eyes of Iduke Sansadu (who, I will tell you all now, is pretty much just a female version of Seto Kaiba). So, there's really no point in this header except to warn readers that if you are offended by any sexual content—THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU. –ahem- I am currently in the process of writing the third chapter, and as the story progresses there will also be a lot of… well, slurs and snotty remarks about the middle class, as well as all classes below. Believe you me, I am FAR from anything considered rich, and the only reason for that kind of talk will be to reinforce how stuck up some rich people can be-- it also goes the other way, this story does not mean that I think all rich people are that way. So if you'll take offence to any of that stuff, I suggest you don't read much further than chapter 2. Alright! Now that I've hopefully cleared up any possibility of people getting mad at me for what's in here, onward!

**Chapter 1**

"Oh no, young lady, you are _not_ going in that."  
  
"Come on, Mom, I think that if that jerk can wear something as flamboyant and flaming as he wants, I should be able to wear this!"  
  
"We're trying to lay a good impression on him; I don't want him thinking of our family as one that lets their daughters dress up like whores at formal business gatherings like this. Take that off!" My mother made a shooing motion at me while trying to put in an extremely bright and dangly earring.  
  
"I'm not going to impress him for you, Mom. If you want to get on his good side, you hit on him. I'm not your puppet," I growled back, folding my arms.  
  
She stood up straight and glared at me. As ticked off as I was, I had to admit she looked very nice. Her dark hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, her turquoise dress bringing out her figure, jewelry sparkling from her neck, ears, and wrists.

She snapped her small black purse and came toward me, her high heels clicking on the ground, and grasped me by the arm, pulling me out the door. "Fine, you'll just get his attention with your breasts practically falling out of your outfit," she said. "You're lucky we're running late."  
  
I got into the BMW heavily with a sigh, half-relieved that I hadn't been forced into some stupid, frilled dress. I liked my outfit just fine. A black bandana held my short brown hair back, matching my black, sleeveless pleather trench coat and black, very low-cut halter top that wrapped about my neck at the top, making a sort of cloth choker. I had my black partial sleeves on that went from my elbows to my wrists, where thin straps of cloth wound their way around my middle fingers. I had finished it off with a short, red plaid skirt and knee-high buckle-up boots. My nails were painted black, (filed down to points, done the previous night when I couldn't sleep), and a few silver rings and earrings glinted out. Classy? Yes, in a whore-ish sort of way. So sue me. I'll dress however the hell I want when my mom drags me to one of Seto Kaiba's business meetings.  
  
My mom had brought me to every single one, in hopes that I'd elope or something with Mr. High-and-Mighty, because it would "benefit" her company if she had a close tie to the biggest businessman in Domino. Hell, he's not even a man yet. He's 18, and thanks to my mom's train of thought, her 17-year-old daughter is the answer to stopping the rivalry between hers and his multi-billion dollar companies.

At every meeting--they're more like parties, really, with a short time at the end for that jerk to yap about how great his company's stock is--he makes everyone empty their checkbooks trying to bribe him for some. But not my mom, oh no. I'm the bribe. Every time, she tries to make us talk to each other, but recently she's been becoming less and less inconspicuous about it. In the last attempt, she practically shoved the two of us into a crowd where we had almost no space to move around, and we were stuck.  
  
We can't talk, me and him. He's stuck up, arrogant, egotistical… I swear to Kami it seems like his head inflates every time he speaks. And me… well, I'm the same way. Hence why we hate each other so much. My mom gets pissed because I can't do as my brother does with Mokuba. They're best buds. Whoopty-shit, Mokuba's nice. My little brother's 12, and sitting in the back, looking too adorable for his little suit.

By the time we arrived, he was nearly writhing with excitement and my mom had to hold his hand to keep him from bounding into the mansion and "ruining our image". Once the valet guy was given a lecture about not scratching her precious paint job, my mom led the way up to that huge-ass house. As soon as we were inside, my little brother ran forward and practically leaped onto Mokuba when he saw him. I smiled warmly as he and the younger Kaiba sibling pushed their way through the crowd and disappeared. The smile was wiped from my face just as fast when I heard his voice.  
  
"Well well, welcome back, Sansadu." The prick came up to my mom and slightly bowed—she bowed back with a big, happy smile bared at him. Kami, I wanted to smack it off her.

My mom's such a machiavel… She'll suck up to anyone as long as she gets something out of it. She'll make me suck up to get what she wants. And there she went, patting me on the back a little too hard before leaving me and that sneering jerk Seto near the edge of the crowd.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here, Iduke," he snickered at me.  
  
I merely made a noise of contempt and pushed my way through the crowd after my mother. Grabbing a cup of water, I leaned up against a wall, letting the smooth marble cool my skin. I watched all of the fat aristocrats cracking business jokes at each other for a time; my silent brooding was interrupted by my mother only a short while after. Without a word, she pulled me along after her.  
  
"Mom!" I said, trying to pull out of her grip. "Where the hell are you—"  
  
"I got him to go upstairs; if you hurry you can catch him," she interrupted.  
  
"Whoa wait a minute!" I yanked a little harder on the arm in her grip, but she refused to let go. "Mom, give it a rest! Face it, we'll never get along, nor do I want to!"  
  
"I'm not asking you to," she whispered dangerously back, for by then we had gone up the stairs and it was pretty damn quiet compared to downstairs. "As long as you do _some_thing to get an edge on him."  
  
"You can't expect me to try that hard," I growled back, having given up trying to win against that stupid death grip of hers. "The way you're putting it, you're making it seem like I should go so far as to sleep with him."  
  
She pulled me to the outside of a room and glanced inside before turning back to me and speaking in a voice that was really concealed well by the yacking downstairs. "It wouldn't hurt to try, Iduke." My eyes went wide with shock, but oh no, she didn't stop there. "You have to admit, he's pretty sexy for someone his age—"  
  
"Mom!" I cut in. "I will go in there if you swear you will _never_ say that again." The mental image that had entered my mind was just too scary. Funny how easily I lose my ground like that.  
  
Without a warning, my mom nodded and pushed me into the room. I stumbled only slightly, but she pulled the doors closed so fast that the noise made me whirl around. In that quick turn to face the sealed doors, I glimpsed Kaiba standing with a book in his hand and a bed. Yeah, that made me fret just a little bit, so I banged on the doors.  
  
"What the hell! Let me out!" I yelled, hitting my fist against the doors again. Alas, my efforts were in vain, something I realised when I heard her sliding a deadbolt. Why the hell did this door have one on the outside? I gritted my teeth and kicked the door hard; all that did was make a loud noise. I heard the clicking of my mom's heels fading away—shit, she was going to leave me there with that jerk until I made some sort of bond with him.  
  
I could hear him laughing to himself behind me. "Honestly, if you wanted to talk to me that badly, I'd have had my secretary make a private appointment for you."  
  
Turning to face him, I watched him put his book down as he smirked at me. I immediately saw what my mom meant about him being sexy. I had always seen it. The way his clothes fit tight about his fine-toned chest… and his legs were so long… but he was such a jerk. Hot men always have something wrong with them. Kami, how I hate him. "You think I wanted to come here?" I shot back at him. "You must be pretty thick not to notice that my mom's been trying to force me to get you to like me so that her stupid company can get a leg up."  
  
"And I suppose she made you dress up for it, too," he said, eyeing my array of clothing and chuckling slightly.  
  
"You say that as though yours is perfectly normal," I sneered back, folding my arms.  
  
He laughed. "At least I don't attempt to make myself look better by wearing a pushup." He made a slight wave of his hand to gesture to my chest.  
  
"Believe it, buddy," I said. "I happen to like how they feel on me; I don't need assistance in that department anyway." I wore a D-cup, and really, I just like how pushup bras feel. Though, I didn't feel like hearing his retaliation concerning my breasts, so I pointed at the door. "Don't you have a spare key or something? Sitting here and insulting each other is annoying."  
  
He laughed again, coming towards me. "I don't. Why you think I'd have a key to my guest bedroom, I've no idea, but if you're so tired of insults, what are we supposed to do?" He stopped in front of me and gave me a piercing stare.  
  
"A deck of cards would be nice, _Seto_." I hissed the last word out. "I _love_ Solitaire."  
  
"Now why would I have cards?" he asked. "You're really not as smart as your mother made you seem, Iduke. Stuck in a room with me and we're both bored out of our minds…" He raised a slender hand and trailed a finger down my neck and down towards my chest. "What on Earth could we do to pass the time?"  
  
I felt the heat rising slightly in my face as I pushed his hand off. "You pervert," I hissed at him. "Sex to pass the time?" (I can't say I was disgusted by the idea.)  
  
"Admit it, Iduke," he said, coming towards me again and wrapping an arm about my waist. "You've wanted me since the day we met. Why don't we satisfy that with a little game?"  
  
My hand came up this time to try and smack him, but he caught it with his other hand, sneering. "Funny, I always took you for the masochistic type."  
  
I broke away from him, a smirk now forming on my face. "Just somewhat, but I tend to lean towards sadism quite a bit." Why the hell did I say that? Was it to give him options? No, no, it was to… warn him. Yeah, that's it. "So, if we do play this little game of yours, you'd better be prepared for some pain," I said, delicately flashing my sharp nails at him.  
  
"That is, if you can compete with me," he said, circling around me so that I was between him and the bed. He said it as a challenge, making me realise I had just agreed to having sex with the man I hate more than any other just to pass the time. I think someone had spiked the water.


	2. Passing the Time

Alrighty! Here's the update to this one! Once again, this gets pretty darn graphic –grin- I hope that those of you who like lemons will enjoy this; others I've shown it to so far have seemed to like it a lot. And, to **animelover**—I am the same authoress from seto -kaiba .com (Setos slave) I really appreciate the fact that you like it so much and that you made sure it wasn't being stolen by someone :) it really means a lot. So! Onwards! I'm working really hard on the third chapter, so hopefully this won't be the end, as I thought it would be when I first started.

**Chapter 2--**

I gave a somewhat seductive smirk at him as I gently backed into the bed and sat, then scooting back on it so that I was nearly in the middle of it, never letting my gaze stray from his face. "Tell me," I said, leaning forward to press my breasts together slightly at him. "How long have you wanted something like this to happen?"

"It's not a matter of wanting," he replied, coming to the bed and crawling onto it towards me. His face was barely two inches from mine when he continued. "It's a matter of taking advantage of your desire for me and the situation."

"Ah, using your assets," I sneered at him, staring into his cobalt eyes with my gold ones. Odd clash of color, really. "Your stepfather taught you well."

As soon as those words left my mouth, I knew I had struck a nerve. I could have sworn I saw his eyes flash as his hand came up to sharply grasp my chin, something that nearly caused me to flinch in surprise, but I was far more amused at how easily he was provoked. "I am where I am because I took that miserable old fool out of my life. Any man who chooses to throw himself out an office window after he loses his company to his adopted son is no one to be heeded. I only paid attention to one thing he taught me…" His grip on my chin tightened to the point where it tingled because the nerves were being pinched so hard. "Never show anyone mercy."

Immediately after he spoke, I shoved a hand into his chest and pushed him down to the bed, straddling his waist to keep him down as I sat up on him. "A nice phrase coming from you, but next time try not to let your anger towards your stepfather distract you from the task at hand. Emotions are a sign of weakness, Seto, and they will cost you dearly in this little game of ours if you let your guard down." I ran a finger down his cheek, lightly scratching its smooth surface with my nail.

Keeping the same emotionless mask upon his face, he grasped my hand and sneered up at me. "You think you have the upper hand already? I'd listen to yourself first to make sure you don't end up slipping. Whether you do or not makes no difference; I'll still win."

"You keep thinking that," I said. "That'll only make it more humiliating when you—"

I was cut off as he suddenly sat up and pulled my hand behind him, pulling me forward into an almost bruising kiss, and before I knew what was happening, his tongue had already parted my lips and slid into my mouth. Kami, what a good kisser he was. Had I not been so fixed on dominating him, I'd have melted into him and let me do whatever the hell he wanted to me. I fought back, though, and used my own tongue to push into his mouth, starting a small battle as we continued on, barely stopping for a breath.

He pulled my hand even more to close what little space there was between us, then somehow started to snake his hand up my shirt, keeping the deep, fervent kiss from getting any easier for me. I wasn't about to allow that until I'd gotten to him first, so I used my other hand and followed his up my shirt to keep him from getting any higher than my navel. In response, he bit down rather hard on my tongue, causing my hand to falter in its task of keeping his down, and with a rough push he made it up to my bra, then quickly undid the clasp in the front.

How he knew it was there, I had no idea, but it sure as hell took my focus off him and directed it towards how free my chest felt all of a sudden. Still keeping his lips locked with mine, he pulled my hand out of my shirt with his and pinned my arms behind my back. I sort of allowed him to do it.

I was up for a challenge.

Though, as soon as I attempted to fight back, he immediately tightened his grip on me, refusing to let go, and I let out a sort of stifled grunt and tried again.

Which, of course, did nothing to help my situation. He slowly broke the kiss and when I opened my eyes, I found his looking right at me, half-closed. "Don't make that noise," he whispered. I took it as another challenge.

"What, this?" I made it again, and once again felt his hands tighten on me.

A malicious glint in his eyes was all the warning I got before he roughly pushed my arms so far back that my elbows were touching; my back arched a great deal and I let out something like an "Iiyah!" crossed with a squeak of pain.

"That's more like it," he said with a smirk. "Once again you have proven to me how weak you are underneath all that clothing. Make it again." He pushed my arms together again; I bit my tongue and grimaced slightly, only letting a small noise out. He snickered quietly. "Resisting me is useless, Iduke. Just stop struggling and I may not hurt you as much."

"Oh come on, like I'm going to buy that crap," I said, doing my best to glare down at him; it was rather difficult because of how far back I was leaning, though as I moved, his attention shifted from my face to my chest—big surprise; it was only a few inches below his face at this point.

"How well you know me we'll find out later," he murmured, letting his eyes trail back up to my face. Leaning forward, he tugged the tie of my choker undone with his teeth, then began to kiss up and down my neck, occasionally biting me, leaving red marks on my skin. I was trying my hardest not to let out any noise that might suggest I was enjoying it, knowing that he would instantly take advantage of any sign of weakness. I let my eyes flutter closed, slightly relaxing my shoulders as he went on. Though, as he slowly made his was down my front, I started resisting again.

I don't know what it is, but I hate it when other people get too near my chest, and quite frankly I didn't want Seto to do whatever it was that he had in mind. I did my best to squirm in his grip; as soon as I had started, he wrapped his arms about me and practically crushed me to him, my arms still pinned behind me. Quick-thinking bastard...

Once I could barely move anymore, he leaned his head down and pressed his face right in between my breasts and the turned slightly to start sucking on the side of one, again, biting at me, occasionally taking a lick as well. He kept at it until the spot began to pain me—I thought it was turning into a bruise because of how much it hurt as he bit me more and more. But what pissed me off was that I was enjoying every last minute of it.

"I hate you..." I murmured after a while.

He finally stopped and grinned at me, licking his lips. "So does everyone who realises they've lost to me."

"Well then," I said, finally managing to tilt my head down to look at him, a small smile forming. "I must be doing quite a good job at losing." I smiled more widely and pushed my hips forward to rub against his—I had felt him getting hard for the past few minutes. I swear he almost let out a moan, but he kept it in and merely closed his eyes. "Since you've won, why don't you let me have a little more time with you before you take over completely?"

"Why would I do that?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes to coldly gaze at me.

"Because you hate me?" I asked cutely.

He let out a small laugh. "Be that as it may, you are one of the sexiest things I have ever hated." He suddenly rolled over on top of me, making sure to keep my arms behind me—now he could let go of them because they were under me and pinned. "And you do such a good job at blowing it out of proportion to make yourself look like a prostitute."

"And I know how much you like that, Seto," I sneered up at him. "Though you'll find I'm not the easiest to get into." I had crossed my legs when he rolled me over and I knew that no matter how hard he tried, he wouldn't be able to pry them open.

He merely smirked and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I won't need to get in, Iduke... you will let me in."

Kami did those words send shivers down my spine. I tensed up as he started kissing my neck again, though his hands were now free to do what they wanted, and he started rubbing them down my sides and pushing himself up against me. His hands went to the bottom of my shirt and pushed it up to expose my chest, as he then lowered his head to start kissing and licking me there, keeping his hands moving on down to massage my thighs. I shut my eyes, trying not to cry out in pleasure, at the same time telling myself to not give into him. That didn't last too long.

Once he was done with his attack on me, he came back up and stared deep into my eyes, bringing a hand up to tilt my chin up. "Iduke," he whispered. "You've lost." With that, he closed the space between us and started kissing me deeply and pushed a hand in between my legs, as I had gone rather weak. I yelped into his mouth, but he ignored it and used his other hand to push my legs apart and settle himself between them; no sooner had he done that, he had already pushed up my skirt and taken off my underwear. I started getting a fluttering sensation in my stomach, but he refused to let me move as he continued to kiss me, slowly putting a hand between my legs and slipping two fingers into me.

My back arched again and I turned my head to the side to break the kiss with him and let out a small moan. "Quit toying with me," I said, glaring up at him.

He smirked again and started to push his fingers deeper into me, then out and in again. "And ruin my fun? Besides... this won't lessen the pain you'll feel from my size; I promise."

"Careful," I warned with a slightly twisted smile forming. "Don't let both your heads get big at once."

"Shall I take that as a 'please don't hurt me, Seto'?" he snickered, continuing to slowly finger me.

"Bring it on."

He immediately pulled his fingers out and undid his pants, never once looking from my face, and I watched his mouth grin widely at me as he narrowed his eyes. He pushed himself into me and I instantly cried out in pain; I tugged my arms out from underneath me to push them against his chest, grimacing more than I ever had before in my life. He merely got a hold on my wrists and pinned them at my sides, leering down at me. "And you call yourself a masochist," he sneered at me.

I could feel the threat of tears forming, but I swallowed hard and glared up at him. "Be quiet, Seto," I hissed. "Did I ever say stop? Whatever happened to not showing me mercy? Some sadist you are."

He laughed. "I never said I would stop... you were struggling so much, it annoyed me." He pushed the rest of the way into me and I grit my teeth again, my hands clenching tightly. Once that was done, he started to slowly rock his hips into mine, me trying to keep from crying until the pain stopped, but wanting it to go on at the same time.

"You're going—so slow, Seto," I managed to get out. "Too scared to go all at once?"

"Be quiet," he murmured, and he crushed his lips to mine, once again kissing me deeply to keep me from speaking. His pace did quicken, though, and the pain soon was replaced by a wonderfully warm pleasure, and I started pushing my hips up into him as he went faster and deeper into me. I started moaning with every thrust, never wanting him to stop as I felt myself starting to peak as he went on; as my moans became louder, he let go of my hands to pull my hips up into him even more, making me nearly cry out as I clenched the sheets. And suddenly I climaxed, my whole body going rigid as my breath caught in my throat. He continued to thrust into me as I settled into a haze of pleasure and not very soon after, I watched as his back arched and he shut his eyes as I felt him eject deep inside me.

I don't remember much after that... I remember slowly coming back to reality and opening my eyes up to see him back at the bookshelf, reading again. I sat up and clutched at my head slightly, as I was still in somewhat of a daze. He heard me and turned his head to leer at me from across the room.

"You'd better not be hoping for any sort of payment," he said, snickering. "No matter how cheap your rates are, I'm not paying."

"I hate you," I muttered, standing up and stretching, putting my clothes back on straight. I heard the clicking of heels again and I immediately went to the door to wait in front of it, tapping my foot. My mother slid open the deadbolt again and as soon as the doors opened, Seto had already passed me and started to make his way out.

"I'd advise you to never do that again," he said to her, not turning around. "Locking the owner of a mansion inside one of his own rooms is no way to get higher up in the business world." And with that, he went downstairs. My mother turned to me.

"Well? What did you do?" she demanded.

I was about to yell at her, but decided better of it. "Nothing," I said simply. "Shouted a few times and then we just sorta sat around."

"That's it?!" she yelled. "Why didn't you—" She stopped, looking down at my chest.

"What is it?" I asked, taking a slight step back. I looked down at my chest and saw the red mark Seto had given me at the beginning of the whole ordeal. I folded my arms and glared at her. "Yeah, so what if I resorted to scratching myself to pass the time?"

She raised an eyebrow at me, though I knew she'd accept it because I did actually have a tendency to do that in extreme cases of boredom. Whether she did or not, I never bothered to find out, for from then on, I never really cared about going to Seto's meetings. I knew that what we had done would forever remain secret, and that our hate for each other would never diminish. Funny how the world works like that.


	3. Enslaved

Well, I'm in a rush, so this head note shall be brief. I finally finished this chapter! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far; I was worried the lemon would scare people away –nervous laugh- enjoy! (oh, and there's a picture to go along with this as well on my profile, so check it out if you'd like a mental picture of Iduke).

**Chapter 3: Enslaved**

That was a few weeks before the hell really started. I still swear that I don't know how it happened, but my mother managed to force us into another situation. It all began with a quiet summer day.

As strange as it may seem, I like classical music. I constantly stare at the ceiling of my bedroom for hours on end, listening to Mussorgsky or Debussy or random composers from the Romantic period. Yeah, most people would think that's pretty screwed up, but then again, who the hell cares what other people think? People are stupid. I prefer to be alone—works pretty well with the fact that I was home schooled. I hated my teacher, too. He was pretty young, so he'd be trying to teach me about time stretching to infinity or protein synthesis, all the while staring at my chest or trying to make a pass at me. Don't even get me started about sex ed.

That's beside the point. That day, I was just sitting and staring, minding my own business. I was still in my night slip, seeing as how it was only about 8 in the morning, and kept absentmindedly running my hand over the spot where Seto had left his mark. It looked pretty disgusting since it was healing, and I really wished it would either go away completely or just stay red—green-yellow was not something I wanted. My mom came in all of a sudden, dressed up for work.

"Iduke, you look like a whore waiting for a customer lying like that," she said, coming up to the bedside with her arms folded.

"You're one to talk," I murmured, not letting my eyes stray from a rather interesting spot on the ceiling. "You're all dressed up and not at work yet. Are you ditching it so that you can go see that macho man of yours?" She had recently found a new fuck buddy at a national business convention and would constantly go out to visit him in his big mansion on an island in the middle of Lake Biwa. I don't even think you're allowed to live there, but I'm still convinced that dirty money exchanged hands to make it allowed for Mr. Ishiyama.

"Funny you should mention work," she sneered. "I want you to get a job."

I started laughing. "Do you have any idea how stupid that made you sound?" I asked, turning my eyes to her.

Her face remained set. "You're going to get a job, Iduke."

"Why? You've paid for everything I've ever wanted up until now." I grinned. "Unless you're suggesting your company went bankrupt because KaibaCorp bought it out, then I could understand."

"You simply need to learn how the world works. I could care less about whatever money you make."

"I know how the world works. We're born, taught, enslaved by society, and then we die," I said bluntly.

"Touching," she said sarcastically. "You should know to take me seriously by now. I have a job already on the line for you, and the employer is expecting you there at 9."

I scoffed. "Just because you have something for me already doesn't mean I'll go. You should know by now that I'm not a pushover."

"Which is precisely why I've come prepared with an alternative if you do not go to meet your new boss."

"You know you can't kick me out of the house," I interjected, sitting up. "Think about what kind of publicity _that_ would get you and your company." That was pretty much the only reason we were still living together, after all. She needed to keep up the image that she was a "wonderful, divorced single mother that was devoted to her one and only daughter", and I was more than happy to go along with it because it meant I got spoiled off my ass.

She laughed. "I'm not that foolish, Iduke. I can, however, send you to a public school if you don't feel like working. You'll get just as much exposure to the filth that's out there, and I can go either way."

My eyes narrowed. "…A public school?"

"A public school," she repeated, smirking at me like some sort of vulture. Well, she pretty much was one. I was the large piece of dead meat that really could only choose to be slowly picked apart and eaten by this new job, or to slowly rot away amongst the decay of society. "I'll leave you alone to think about it." With that, she left.

I sat on my bed for what seemed like a helluva long time, slowly letting my situation sink in. Both choices sucked. I'd rather have taken another round with psycho sadist Seto, but obviously no one knew about that except me. I finally swung my legs off my bed and stood up, glancing at the clock to discover I'd only been thinking for about five minutes. I went to my closet and wrenched it open, pushing through the coat hangers weighed down by all my trench coats and leather clothing, looking for something that was at least half-decent.

After a while, I settled with a feminine suit that my grandfather had sent me a short while before he bit the dust; it'd been stashed away in the confines of my closet, never to be seen again. I surveyed myself in the full-length mirror.

The outfit was a dark blue; the jacket opened up slightly in the front (I had a white collared shirt underneath) and flared out slightly in the back; the skirt was just above my knees. I managed to find some shoes that matched somewhat, and I snickered at the fact that high heels make my legs look about three inches longer. I clipped some of my hair back and applied a little bit of makeup, taking one last look at myself before going downstairs. I could already see the look of triumph on my mom's face, but it was worse than I expected it to be.

She looked like an evil, psychotic rabbit or something. "I knew you'd see things my way," she sneered, opening up the front door for me.

I didn't respond, only moving past her to climb into the car. On the way there I think I fell asleep, because before I knew it, my mom was snapping at me to get out of the car. I believe I called her something along the lines of a devil whore as I got out, but it was distorted through a yawn I tried to suppress. As soon as I closed the door, she sped off, and that surprised me a little.

I suppose she thought that I'd be hired right away. Well, why wouldn't I? I'm the smartest person I know, and I saw a big building in front of me, so that meant it probably had to do with computers. Unless, of course, she signed me up for some stupid janitor's job, in which case I'd leave. I like walking just fine, so I'd go until I found a nice restaurant or something and eat, maybe give her a little ring on her phone to let her know that they didn't want me.

"You must be Iduke."

I jumped a bit, as I hadn't exactly been trying to think about going inside just yet, but I saw a woman in front of me with a small head set on. She looked like a mannequin, the way her outfit was so orthodox, her hair parted like someone had used a slide rule so see that it was perfectly straight; I could have sworn she could easily pull off the dumb computer alerts with her soft, plain voice. Why I hated her right off the bat I didn't really know, maybe it was because she looked so fake. It had only taken me a second to make an opinion about her, so I responded with the new conclusion in my mind.

"Yes." No need to give any pleasantries to someone who could easily just spit them back out at me.

"He's expecting you; right this way, ma'am." She smiled and turned around to start towards the building.

I sure as hell didn't want to be called "ma'am" by anyone, let alone by anyone who sounded like she said the word a thousand times a day, like it was her job or something. I let my mind wander around that idea, quite amusing myself for a second before I stepped into the air–conditioned building.

Immediately I noticed how quiet it was. It was quieter than a fucking library, and the few people in the lobby were talking in voices that didn't carry at all, even though the floors were marble. That meant that my high heels were the loudest things in that huge room, and the people all looked at me for a second before resuming their business like nothing had interrupted them. They were like machines, too, the way that they were dressed, the way that they handed each other papers… the woman answering the phone at the front desk spoke lightly, sitting up in her chair like she had a stick up her ass.

It disturbed me, but then again, I wouldn't want to work somewhere where people try to be nice and friendly. I was actually a bit grateful as I climbed onto the elevator that I hadn't been sent to a stupid place that would buy me a basket of muffins because I was new in the building. There was still something a bit weird about the building, though; I wondered vaguely who could possibly command such authority over people.

We walked out of the elevator after a really long time; I assumed the guy's office was on the top floor. There was an elaborate hallway in front of us, mahogany doors lining the walls, all set with really shiny bronze doorknobs. There were small gold name tag plates on the doors, but I didn't bother to read them. I was looking ahead towards the giant double doors at the end of it.

The woman quietly, painfully quietly opened the one on the left, standing aside for me to walk in. I have to admit, I did feel a slight twinge in my gut, but I walked in anyway. I glanced around, and was really surprised when she walked in after me and shut the doors. Did she have to be present when I met whoever it was? I took another look around and realized that I was only in the secretary's office.

It was elegantly furnished, but I didn't take much time to look around, as I was watching her go to the even more fancy doors ahead to knock carefully upon the wood. I followed and stood beside her, and caught the last words of whatever the boss was saying to her. She nodded and smiled at me. "He'll be seeing you now. Good luck."

Good luck my ass. I didn't give her a response as she opened up the door for me; I merely straightened up slightly and adjusted my skirt a bit. I took a step in—and froze. There was the bastard himself, sitting at his big, sleek black desk, typing away. I must have made a slight choking noise of surprise, because his eyes snapped up to me, and he stood up, circling his desk to walk to me.

Looking past me at the woman, he pointed at her. "Katsuragi, you are now in charge of unit C; I expect you to be moved out of this office in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Kaiba-sama." No hesitation or remorse. She had just been demoted, and she had nothing to say about it. Had I still not been in shock, I'd have cared a little more. The woman closed the door, and I was alone with him.

He wrapped his arms around me, pinning me to him in a vice-like grip. I still remember how scared I suddenly was at the look in his eyes. "Nice to see you again, Iduke. Meet your new master."


	4. Jack

Oi! Sorry this took so very long to update; I was having a hard time writing… believe me, I'd stay up a lot just thinking about the plot, it was the writing it out that was keeping me away. So! Without any further ado, here is an update for those of you still interested enough to read!

**Chapter 4**

"Let go of me!" I hissed, trying to sound aggravated.

"Why would I do that?" he asked, letting go with one arm to caress my cheek with his hand. "I like it when you're this close… it really takes me back."

"What we did will never, _ever_ happen again, you got that? There's no reason for me to stay here! I don't even know why my mom thought she could make me!" Surprisingly, he let go of me fully when I pushed against him again. I straightened my suit and folded my arms, glaring at him. I suppose I was waiting for a response, some sort of reaction, but not like the one he was giving me. He looked like he was on the verge of laughing.

"I told her I would find a way to make you stay; I'm not about to break that vow," he sneered.

"Spoken like a good Boy Scout. This is doing nothing but wasting my time." I turned around and went to the door, my hand shaking with anger as I reached out for the brass handle. His arms somehow snaked around my middle again, and he pulled me back into him.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy our last encounter even a little bit," he murmured into my ear.

"Like hell I did."

"Oh, that's right, it hurt too much for the little masochist." He ran his hand down my stomach and pressed it in between my legs, getting an involuntary moan out of me.

"Stop it," I said forcefully. "What do you think I am, some screw toy?"

"Oh, come now, you don't give yourself enough credit." Somehow he tilted my head back and angled enough to kiss me, his hand a forceful vice around my throat. I nearly gagged at how deep his tongue went, swirling around my mouth like it was his own. I bit down hard on it, and I felt his whole body wince as I tasted blood.

He shoved me away, wiping his mouth slightly. "Don't think your stubbornness get you out of here," he hissed. "Your coming here only sealed your fate."

"Bullshit." I had had enough, so I stomped towards the door, grimacing at the thought that the blood from his damn invasive tongue was in my mouth. What the hell my mom was thinking, I didn't know, nor did I care; all I wanted was to put as much distance between myself and that bastard.

"I know about Jack."

My breath caught in my throat. I reacted fast, hoping to Kami that he didn't notice anything. "I don't know who you're talking about," I stated, not moving at all.

He chuckled darkly. "Surely, you must remember your one and only stepfather; I don't think you're _that_ stupid."

Bastard, I thought bitterly. I could picture his expression perfectly in my mind… that stupid, cocky arrogance of his pissed me off even when I had my back to him. "Alright, so you know about my stepdad. Everyone involved even a little bit in business remembers when my mom did that huge marriage and divorce. I don't give a damn."

"Quite frankly, the 'Jack Affair' did not matter to me whatsoever, no matter how many times the stock market reporters blew that name up on the front page," he replied smoothly. "When your mother came to me, she sparked my interest."

"You still haven't made me want to stay here," I growled. He was bringing back a helluva lot of bad memories, stuff I wanted to lock away and never think about again; I had trained myself to hide my emotions, whatever I felt, but I felt a great deal of unease rising in the pit of my stomach.

"You don't have to want to; I already have you in my grasp."

"Cut the crap!" I yelled. Even if he knew about whatever happened between my mother and Jack, he wouldn't know about my part. I reached again for the door out of that hellhole.

"I wasn't your first time, was I?"

An immeasurable length of silence followed his quiet inquiry, my heart pounding so hard I swear he could hear it. My fingers slowly curled as I drew my hand away from the handle; not turning to face him. Not now.

"Looks like I hit a sore spot." I felt him come up behind me again, his hand trailing along my shoulders as he whispered into my ear. "I could tell by the way you moved that you had done it many times before, but obviously with someone less efficient."

"Shut up!" I shouted, shoving him backwards. Before I could do anything else, he threw his arm into my chest, slamming me against the door and pinning me. I winced as the back of my head collided with the hard wood, but the tears that had surfaced were coming out of their own accord, and I could not stop them.

"You slept with him, Iduke," he whispered, his whole body holding mine to the door. He had found a vital weakness in me, and he knew it; I cursed at myself. "It was all for a bit of fun… to spite your mother, wasn't it? You were jealous of all the time they were spending together; you wanted attention from your only parent, and he was young and handsome enough for you to easily seduce him. Slutty, yet sad at the same time."

"How could you know this?" I asked in a hushed whisper. "Did she tell you?"

"Any way you look at it, she's just as clueless about that as she is about what we did; she could easily find out, if a certain someone isn't willing to work for me," he murmured seductively, tilting my chin up.

"She won't believe you," I said, even though I sure as hell knew I was wrong.

"She already has her suspicions, Iduke. She just needs an outsider's opinion to make them concrete; you basically just told me that you _did_ have an affair with him."

"What was she suspicious about? Why was she even telling you any of this?" Now that the cat was out of the bag, I didn't feel any restraint in my anguished curiosity.

He chuckled. "We had a little cup of coffee, she and I. She wanted me to hire you, and was willing to tell me anything to make me agree; I asked what kind of a house you were brought up in, and she told me. Sad what happened to your father; with something like that in your past, it's no wonder you grew up to be such a little bitch."

"I was in kindergarten! That has nothing to do with who I am!" I yelled.

He blinked, his blue eyes boring into mine like ice; my will was shattering beneath me as his barrage of remarks slashed open the memories I had suppressed years ago. "She didn't speak much of him; she spent more time talking about Jack than anything else. She talked about the marriage that was supposed to be the biggest business move in history, how it was all working out fantastically… you and him started acting funny. She couldn't explain it at all, but your demeanors changed right around the same time, and not long after, he left her. It was because you were having a secret relationship, wasn't it?"

"But she still doesn't know…" I whispered, somewhat asking, imploring him to reassure me of my mother's ignorance.

"As I said… all she knows is that something might have happened, but she has no proof."

"Who told you, then?"

"Jack, of course. He wasn't difficult to find, considering his business is still high ranking in the market; let me tell you, he came off as someone who's backstabbed before, and he had no trouble agreeing to do it to you."

"What the hell kind of arrangement did you make?" I could feel my fists clenching tightly, though my voice was still shaking as I tried to steady it.

"Simple," he smirked. "If you refuse this job, I tell Jack, who then goes to your mother, begging for forgiveness, telling her that he still loves her… that he only wanted to leave because _you_ kept trying to get into bed with him, and he didn't want to risk being unfaithful. Your mother finally gets a reason to throw you out, as she's always wanted to do, without ruining her public image; you go live with your poor, obscure relatives, and she and Jack get back together, happy now that the treacherous, whore of a daughter is gone."

My eyes went wide; I couldn't believe how easily he let the words slide out, like he had been doing this all his life. But I felt betrayed, something completely new to me; I was betrayed by… Jack. "Y-you—you son of a—" I sobbed, tears now streaming down my face. "No… this… no…" I felt my knees buckle, and the bastard wrapped his arms around me, keeping me standing. "… that asshole took advantage of me! I was only fifteen; how the fuck was I supposed to know what I was doing? That… that stupid…"

"There, there," he said mockingly, slightly licking my ear. "I'll take _good_ care of you, don't you worry…"

I couldn't summon the strength to fight back; I merely cried into his shoulder as he clasped me to him in the dark office that was now my prison.


End file.
